


I'll Love You More

by CuriousJorgi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousJorgi/pseuds/CuriousJorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo admitt their feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was the first Gundam Wing, or fanfic for that matter, that I ever wrote. Yet again an old fic from my old page being transferred here. Also sorry for Heero being OC but it was needed for the story.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing characters or the "In My Life" song which is a Beatles song written by John Lennon.  
> *. . .* denotes thought  
> ". . ." denotes conversation  
> '. . .' denotes lyrics

I’ll Love You More

'There are places I'll remember  
All my life, though some have changed,  
Some forever, not for better,  
Some have gone and some remain.'

Duo looked out the window of his room in the current safe house he and the other pilots were staying in. He didn't see the mountains that surrounded his current home, but instead he saw the Maxwell Church as it stood in his childhood. The rainy day was perfect for reflection of his life.

'All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall.  
Some are dead and some are living,  
In my life I've loved them all.'

*It seems like only yesterday Sister Helen was braiding my hair or Father Maxwell was try to teach all us orphans the "Golden Rule." I wonder if they approve of my current life. And I wonder if Solo is with them and they are all watching out for me. I hope they know I miss them and still love them even though they aren't around.*

Duo sighed as he was lost in thought and didn't notice Heero had entered his room. Heero had come to see what had been keeping the American boy so unusually quiet. When he saw Duo staring out the window, his heart went out to the boy. *He looks so sad I wonder if it is best to leave him alone.* Thinking it was better to try and help his friend, Heero asked, "Duo, we are getting ready to make some lunch, did you want to come down and join us?" It wasn't a total lie; the others were starting to make their lunches. Heero just couldn't think of any other excuse on why he would have come up to see Duo.

Duo jumped at the sound of Heero's voice. *Wonder how long he has been standing there and why I didn't hear him come in. Probably 'cuz I was lost in thought.* "Um. . . lunch did you say. Wow that has got to be the most you voluntarily said to me. Are you feeling alright Hee-chan?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing when I came in you looked so. . . I don't know, sad I guess."

'But of all these friends and lovers,  
There's no one compares with you,  
And these mem'ries lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new.'

Duo didn't know what to say. Seeing the worry on Heero's face and hearing in his voice, as much as the "Perfect Soldier" would let those emotions show, meant more to Duo than anything Heero could have said. "I am fine, just reminiscing about my past on L2. Thanks for the concern, Hee-chan." 

Duo smiled as he talked, and Heero realized he was holding his breath. He let it out and walked over to the bay window to sit next to the boy. *Why does he always make me want to help him and always see a smile in those violet eyes?*

Duo watched Heero come over and sit down next to him. *I'm surprised he hasn't called me "baka" or told me not to call him "Hee-chan". I bet he will now. And pull my braid while he's at it.*

'Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.'

Heero sat there for a long while not moving or talking just staring at the boy next to him. *Would you please say something? It is unnerving having you stare like that.* "Hey, Heero shouldn't we go eat lunch with the others now. That is why you came up here, right?"

Heero suddenly snapped back to the present. "Duo why did you call me Hee-chan?"

Duo was taken aback by this question and totally unprepared for it. *Should I tell him that it because I love him. I love him more than any one in my life, and he is the only one who has survived my love so far. No, he would probably laugh, or hit me, or worse.* "Because you are my best friend and I care for you. I thought that was the Japanese way of showing affection. I wanted you to know that I appreciated you worrying?" *Well, that's the truth but not the whole truth.*

"Oh."

'Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them,  
In my life I'll love you more.'

Duo never thought one little word could have hurt him so much. With that one word Heero had gotten up and headed for the door. "Are you coming down for lunch?"

Duo looked at the other boy with confused eyes. "Yeah." *What did I do wrong? Why is he so cold all of a sudden? It can't be what I hope it is, can it?* "Heero did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Yes I did I can tell, you're in your "Perfect Soldier", no one get near me, mode. Whatever I said to upset you I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you or upset you by what I said. I was just answering your question."

"I know, and I know you never lie, but. . . ." *But what? Should you tell him you were hoping he thought of you as more than a friend? No! That is not an option*

"But what Heero?"

"But nothing, let's go eat."

Duo moved in front of the door blocking Heero's way before Heero had time to think. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong with you. But what Heero?" Duo's eyes burned into Heero's going from violet to deep purple.

Heero just stared back for a minute. He knew he could get past Duo, there would be a bit of a struggle, but not one Heero couldn't win. Heero finally sighed and quietly, but loud enough for Duo to hear, "I thought you were going to say something other than what you said, something more."

'In my life I'll love you more.'

Duo couldn't believe his eye and ears. There was Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, standing staring at his feet and mumbling that he thought Duo was going to tell him more. *I can't believe this. What will he do when I tell him?* "Heero, there is more."

Heero's head snapped up and he stared in to those deep purple pools. *He can't mean it*

Duo swallowed and looked in to those cobalt eyes he so loved. "I love you."

Heero just stared with his mouth open. "What?"

Duo would have laughed at the choked noise that came out of Heero's mouth if this moment didn't scare him so. "I said I love you, Heero. I love you more than anyone, anything. You are the only person I have loved that has stayed alive long enough for me to tell. I . . . ."

All his other words were cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his body and hugging him tight. "I love you too, Duo," Heero said as his lips met Duo's and they gently kissed.

Duo smiled up at Heero. "Now we can join the others in the kitchen for lunch."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beatles song lyrics.


End file.
